Snakefingers (Dakotaverse)
Snakefinger gained his alias because he can transform his fingers into eyeless, fanged serpents at will. These altered digits serve not only as deadly weapons, but also as a means to track any prey who escapes his grasp. Snakefinger's deadly array of powers along with his tenacity have made his services eagerly sought by a range of criminal clients. However, Snakefinger will accept a client's offer based not on money, but whether it will help advanced his long term agenda, which remains a mystery for now. Target: Static Recently, Snakefinger petitioned for membership with the Sons of Odin, a notorious White supremacist gang based in Dakota City. The Sons would accept Snakefinger if he succeeded in eliminating the teen hero, Static, who had lately thwarted the hate group's campaign to rid the city of "inferior" minorities. The assassin agreed to these terms and then helped the Sons plot to kill Static. Assuming the form of an elderly woman, Snakefinger was then publicly "attacked" by several Sons of Odin pretending to be muggers. This attracted the attention of Static, who drove off the Sons before checking on the condition of their "victim." Snakefinger then struck with his snakefingers, which mangled Static's arm before he broke free. The assassin pressed his attack against Static, who in an act of desperation threw Snakefinger into a fruit stand. Snakefinger shrieked in pain as his skin made contact with the stand's ice, his secret vulnerability. A weakened Snakefinger then fled the scene to avoid being caught by Static. Despite this setback, Snakefinger now had Static's scent and soon discovered the hero was secretly Virgil Hawkins. Snakefinger then changed tactics by transforming into a mugger who ambushed Virgil and his friends in an alley. The assassin assumed he could now more easily kill Virgil, who would not risk revealing himself as Static to his friends. Virgil outsmarted Snakefinger by subtly using his electromagnetic powers to hurl a trash can lid at the killer, allowing him and his friends to escape. Nevertheless, Virgil realized that he needed to go on the offensive against Snakefinger, whose attacks now endangered his loved ones. Thus, as Static, Virgil lured Snakefinger (now in the form of a biker) to his base, the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, which was far from any innocent bystanders. Snakefinger thought he had finally cornered his quarry, but was forced to retreat when confronted by Static's various booby traps, including a swarm of power tools controlled by the hero. The assassin disguised himself as Virgil's friend Evelyn, whom he encountered during the staged mugging, to evade a pursuing Static. By now, Static had deduced both Snakerfinger's shapechanging power and his vulnerability to cold. Static then defeated Snakefinger by dousing him with a trash can full of ice water, forcing the killer to shed his disguise. With the tables turned, Snakefinger pleaded with Static not to go public with his weakness, thus exposing him to attack from his various enemies. In exchange, Snakefinger would convince the Sons to end their contract on Static's life. Static agreed to this deal albeit with some misgivings. Snakefinger reported his failure to kill Static to the Sons of Odin, who called off their contract. Nevertheless, the Sons inducted Snakefinger into their group since his battles which Static provided vital intelligence on the hero's metahuman and tactical abilities. This played right into the hands of Snakefinger, who secretly plotted to take over the Sons to advance his agenda. When that happened, Snakefinger would no longer be bound to his deal with Static, whom he would kill to protect his secrets. The Spear of Destiny: Snakefinger Conquers the Future Over a decade from now in one possible future, Snakefinger becomes a powerful sorcerer who dreamed of global domination. To that end, he located and seized the fabled Spear of Destiny, which had empowered history's greatest conquerors. Snakefinger then conquered an unidentified Baltic state and appointed himself dictator. In this role, Snakefinger transfomed himself into a handsome Caucasian man, a form he felt befit one who would rule the world. However, he was opposed by Static and his time-traveling ally Valerie, who stole the Spear and fled into the past. With his control over the Baltic state fading, Snakefinger pursued Valerie through time to reclaim the Spear. Thanks to his mystical winged serpent, Snakefinger tracked Valerie to Dakota City just months after his first battle with Static. Snakefinger was then attacked by this era's Static, who agreed to help Valerie keep the would be conqueror from getting the Spear. Despite being outmatched by Snakefinger, Static held his own just long enough for Valerie to create another time portal to escape further into the past. Realizing this, Snakefinger ceased his battle with Static and pursued Valerie through the portal. As he departed, Snakefinger mocked Static's diversionary tactic, saying the hero would never know if Valerie escaped or wound up in the shapechanger's clutches. Snakefinger's words haunt Static to this day. | Powers = * : Snakefinger is a shapechanger who can psionically shift atoms and molecules of his body at will. As a result he can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. His control is so exact that he can precisely duplicate another person's retina patterns in his own eyes; finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin; and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. Snakefinger can make himself look exactly like a person who is physically smaller or larger than himself, apparently by shunting mass to another dimension or gaining mass from that same dimension. He can apparently maintain a particular form indefinitely; however, if he loses concentration or is rendered unconscious, Snakefinger will revert to his true form. * Snakefingers: Snakefinger can also create specialized body parts, most notably transforming his fingers into eyeless serpents with razor sharp fangs. He can use these "snakefingers" as weapons capable of tearing into an opponent's flesh. ** : Furthermore, these transformed digits enhance Snakefinger's tracking abilities. If his snakefingers "taste" someone's flesh, he then acquires that person's scent and can easily track him or her using his enhanced sense of smell. * : Snakefinger can somehow reflect any energy directed at him back at its source. He can also use this power to dissolve force fields with his touch. Snakefinger's ability apparently is psionic in nature and requires his concentration to use. Hence, if caught by surprise, he is as vulnerable to energy based attacks as anyone else. * * : Snakefinger's superhumanly strong leg muscles enable him to perform a standing high jump of at least 20 feet. Future Snakefinger : The Snakefinger from the future has the same powers as his present day counterpart, but prefers to use sorcery. Still, his various magical abilities have a snake-based theme. * : For example, he can cast staffs onto the ground and will them to become venomous snakes obedient to his commands. * : Snakefinger has conjured a giant snake composed of mist and bearing the face of a man. This creature is normally immaterial and invulnerable to physical harm, but can become solid to attack and consume Snakefinger's enemies. * : Snakefinger can also create mystical force fields of great durability. * : In addition, he can locate "space pockets" (topological folds in the space/time continuum) and transform them into portals permitting him to travel backward and forward in time. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Like his namesake, Snakefinger is cold-blooded and thus vulnerable to cold temperatures. He grows sluggish in cold weather while major drops in temperature cause him great pain. In fact, sudden exposure to cold has caused Snakefinger to shed whatever disguise he has assumed. It is believed that prolonged exposure to intense cold would prove fatal to Snakefinger. | Equipment = | Transportation = The future Snakefinger is often accompanied by a large winged snake. This animal is capable of flight and like other large snakes possesses great strength and razor sharp fangs. Snakefinger's snake can also track the scent of a specific person even across time; since odors cannot travel through time, the reptile's ability is likely mystical in nature. Snakefinger controls his pet snake via his leash, which has certain magical abilities as well. As long as Snakefinger holds onto the leash, he can fly whenever his snake does. He loses this power if he lets go of the leash. Snakefinger has trained his snake to catch him should he lose his grip while they are airborne. | Weapons = The future Snakefinger once wielded the Spear of Destiny until Valerie stole it. | Notes = enemy of Static | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Bang Babies